This invention relates to an operation program-presetting system for automatically operating an external appliance according to a preset program and more particularly to an operation program-presetting system capable of selecting the desired television channel and extinguishing any display according to a preset program.
Operation program-presetting systems known to date include a type provided with mechanical switches coupled with a timer and a mechanical type using an electric motor. However, the prior art operation program-presetting systems containing mechanical elements are obviously handicapped by the drawbacks that they fail to have a large number of programs preset therein, and essentially have a short effective life and moreover would become bulky if they were designed for the presetting of many schedules. Various forms of electronic operation program presetting system have already been proposed. But all these electronic types involve complicated operating processes. Particularly, the electronic type using a keyboard as a program input device is accompanied with too complicated a process of presetting various schedules for a general household user to accept it.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide an operation program-presetting system facilitating the supply of program information, particularly time data, thereby eliminating the above-mentioned shortcomings of the prior art apparatuses.